The Rainbow Cubit Factory
by TRikiD
Summary: This is the Rainbow Cubit Factory, where the Rainbow Cubits are truly made. Did you really think it was that easy?


**Now, a Rainbow Cubit's tale isn't quite as nice...**

 **Usually, I'm known for writing for romantic, fluffy fanfics, right? Well, I thought I'd mix it up a bit.**

 **If you're a Brony or Pegasisiter reading this, and you've heard of the MLP creepy pasta Rainbow Factory, than this Mixel parody should sound quite familiar.**

* * *

The Rainbow Cubit Factory

Being the shy Mixel he is, Valk didn't want to risk another Mixel attack when he was going to go and collect some more Rainbow Cubits. So the shy Infernite asked Zaptor if he could accompany him, and he did.

There was no conversation, making it awkwardly quiet as they hiked up the mountain.

"Hey, have you noticed Flain'zzzzzzz really odd behavior lately?" Zaptor asked, brwaking the silence.

Vulk pondered Zaptor's question, and after thinking about it for a while, he came to remember that Flain HAS been acting weird. He seems to be more aggressive, unstable, and even a bit absent a lot.

Why didn't any of the other Mixels question it? Oh well. But speak of the devil…

"Hey, dudes."

It startled Zaptor and Vulk when they heard Flain's usually calm and mellow voice…and it was startling because they could've sworn they saw no other Mixels around on this mountain.

"Flain? When did you get up here?" Vulk asked shyly.

"I heard you two were going to go on a Rainbow Cubit run," Flain replied, holding his hands suspiciously behind his back.

"Oh. If you wanted to come with and help us, ya should've asked, Bro," Vulk said with a smile.

But then Flain's sudden dark chuckling through Zaptor and and Vulk off guard. And they REALLY didn't like it when Flain grinned evilly at them.

"No, that's not at all what I came up here to do. I actually came to find more ingredients to for making Rainbow Cubits—and they found me," Flain whispered in a ghostly way, "GET THEM!"

And before Vulk and Zaptor knew it, a whole posse of Nixels jumped out and surrounded them like a wave…but they didn't attack Flain as the said Infernite leader watched with an evil, toothy grin.

It wasn't long before Zaptor and Vulk blacked out.

* * *

When Zaptor and Vulk came to, they found they were in a very dark room. The only light source was very dim…because it looked like it was trying to seep through the cracks of floor boards. Were they underneath the floor, and if so, underneath the floor of what?

"Vulk. Vulk, c'mon, buddy. Wake up," Zaptor begged as he shook his best friend awake since Vulk was having a harder time gaining consciousness.

"I'm ok, I'm ok…I'm fine," Vulk said in a groan as he leaned to sit up, and then Zaptor helped him up to his feet.

They scanned their surroundings, and what their senses told them was shocking.

What they heard were screams of pain that were too unbearable to listen to; they heard the fierce grinding and pounding machinery. What they smelled was even stranger. They smelled dead bodies.

The two began to freak out, so they looked up at the light seeping through the floor boards, and they noticed something they didn't earlier…the light was very colorful…just as colorful than a Rainbow Cubit.

Suddenly a door leading own to the room Vulk and Zaptor were in opened, and a panel being held up by chains slowly dropped down.

Vulk and Zaptor figured it was for them, so they stepped onto it. As soon as they did, it began to ascend. But as it rose, the sight before them was the most horrible thing they had ever seen.

As the panel rose, they looked down at a huge factory room where there were conveyer belts covered in the blood and disembodied appendages of other Mixels…and lined up, every few feet or so, were Nixels as they watched with glee as the dead Mixels traveled across the moving belts. And at the end of the belts was another huge machine, that was the source of the pounding, as a huge cinder-block would smash down on the parts, showing them no mercy. It was amazing at how powerful the force of the block was; when it lifted itself back up, ready for the next bundle of body parts, the previous body parts were already gone from being grounded to a pulp so quickly.

And there was something else that really caught Vulk and Zaptor's eyes: six large glass containers that held liquids that were the exact bright colors of a Rainbow Cubit, and coming out of each of the containers and leading up to the top of the mountain were thick tubes with the colorful liquids coursing through each of them.

Zaptor and Vulk didn't pay attention to the fact that the panel they were on had already stopped on the highest floor in the factory; they didn't notice because they were too busy looking at the colors, and the tubes they flowed up through.

"Vulk…Vulk, do you know where those tubes lead to?" Zaptor asked while nudging Vulk.

"The Giant Rainbow Cubit at the top," Vulk answered in fear.

"Uh, huh…" was all Zaptor could say after that.

"Quitde right, compadres."

Zaptor and Vulk were once again surpirised when they heard Flain's voice; when they finally fixed their attention on the floor they were on, they saw Flain…and Zorch, who was held against a stone wall by four robotic arms, one for each of his two arms and two legs. And no matter how much Zorch struggled to break free, the arms were too strong for him.

That wasn't the only thing Vulk and Zaptor noticed about Zorch; he also had a weird dievice in his mouth that had many small robotic limbs that held every inch of Zorch;s mouth wide open. They could tell it's been holding Zorch's mouth open for too long to the point where the edges around Zorch's mouth were turning a sickening purple color, and even tears were streaming down his face.

"You two are just in time to witness the testing of our new invention. One that will make it more quick and painless…or not. Ready, Zorch?" Flain asked, and flashed a big, toothy and evil grin again.

Zorch tried to say something, but could barely get anything out clearly, not only because of the device in his mouth, but also because it just hurt too bad to move.

"Then let's do it. Blood Spider!" Flain called, and it seemed the little device in Zorch's mouth, which did actually look like a spider, responded with a little mechanical chirp, awaiting Flain's command.

"Split him," Flain simply said as his grin grew even bigger.

Before anyone knew it, the robotic Blood Spider expanded his metal legs so quickly, it violently split Zorch's head. The legs not only split his mouth and head to the point where it was deadly, but some of them also spiked right through the skin, only making the pain even worse.

And Flain was wrong; it did not make the death quicker and painless. It was still too long and unbearable as Zorch thrashed his whole body, but his lower jaw flew everywhere with every thrashing movement, and it threw rust-colored blood everywhere.

About two minutes went by when Zorch finally stopped moving…and he breathed his last breath as his body stiffened. Vulk and Zaptor couldn't believe what they were seeing. Why was Flain doing this?!

"F-Flain…you've gone inzzzzane!" Zaptor said in fear.

'Maybe I have, but only because I found an easier was to make the colors the Rainbow Cubits need. The mountain in which they are produced can't make them powerful enough fast enough. So I found a solution to that problem," Flain explained, some drops and blotches of Zorch's blood still remaining and beginning to dry on his face.

"By killing Mixels and using their blood as the color source?!" Vulk questioned.

"Like I said: it's more efficient; plus, the Nixels enjoy it," Flain said dully, but then he smiled, "and now, it's your turn."

Once again, the two were being overpowered by Nixels.

"F-Flain…you BITCH!" Zaptor cried in anger.

That made Flain's grin turn to a frown, and the Nixels stopped and held Zaptor and Vulk's hands bedhind them. Everything and everyone, except the machinery, froze and went silent.

Flain turned and walked up to and glared down at Zaptor. Suddenly the Infernite leader viciously grabbed the antenna on Zaptor's head, and he pulled Zaptor close to his face so the Electroid was forced look Flain directly into his fiery eyes.

Flain continued to glare into Zaptor's now scared eyes, but he couldn't seem to find the right words to scold Zaptor. So after a few minutes of opening his mouth to say nothing, Flain just began to bend the antenna it ways it shouldn't.

Zaptor cried out in pain as his antenna was slowly being broken by Flain's vice grip. No sooner had Flain tore half of the antenna clean off had pools of blood began to spill around the Electroid. The Nixels holding back Zaptor let him go because they knew he would be too weak and phased to fight back now.

Zaptor collapsed to the ground, but he didn't die; he only suffered for a few, yet long and agonizing minutes. When Zaptor finally did die, Flain's grin returned.

"Take his corpse away and gather up the blood before it gets too dry to be used to make the colors," Flain told the Nixels, but some still stayed to hold Vulk.

"The rest of you, get back down to the conveyer belts, I'll deal with him. But before you do go, someone get something, anything razor sharp. I wanna make it memorable for my brother," Flain said in a dark voice.

Eventually, the Nixels did as Flain said. Before they all scurried back down to the main floor, they got Flain a huge, sharp blade.

"F-Flain, no, please!" Vulk begged as Flain got closer and gripped the blade, "it's like you said, we're brothers…spare your family," Vulk continued to sob as Flain grabbed Vulk and held the blade close to Vulk's head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it's not my decisions. It's the rules'," Flain said with a shrug.

"But YOU made the rules!" Vulk pointed out, and Flain nodded in defeat.

"Touché. But I will grant you this one last opprotubity…" Flain began.

"To give me freedom? A second chance?!" Vulk asked, thinking he saw hope…when he was very wrong.

"No. as I was about to say; I will grant you this last opportunity to state some last, unforgettable last words. So make them good," Flain said as he held the blade's edge to Vulk's neck, pressing it hard enough to draw blood.

Vulk closed his eyes and sighed, knowing Flain might be right about what he was about to saw would be the last.

Vulk opened his innocent eyes for whatever remaining time he had to look up at who he thought was his brother.

"You have beautiful flames."

* * *

 **In the Rainbow Cubit Factory, where your fears and horrors come true. In the Rainbow Cubit Factory, where not a single soul gets through.**

 **I'm clearly not the first person to come up with the idea of Mixels parodying the MLP creepy pasta Rainbow Factory, BUT tell me honestly, guys, am I the first one to write it here, on ?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
